


Space Heater

by JulieCox



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Groping, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing bed space, Soft Kylux, Spooning, ren is not a functional person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulieCox/pseuds/JulieCox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux invites Kylo to his cot for the sake of their mutual comfort. And side benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Heater

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, come hang with me at http://www.writingwhilehuman.tumblr.com, and/or check out my published original work (and a few freebies) at http://www.writingwhilehuman.com. Thank you for reading!

Space was cold.

The Finalizer was warmer, but it still left most of its residents shivering, their lips pale and their noses red, their breath always coming in white puffs. They wore their hair longer than regulation, and the officers said nothing, content to let them have every bit of insulation. They cut the tips from old gloves so they could still work while gloved, and jammed their hands into their pockets at every opportunity. Two pairs of socks, thermal underwear, hose over both their legs and arms, two shirts, their regulation uniform, an overcoat. They still shivered.

The nights were somehow even colder. The hangar where they slept in shifts was high and echoing. They used to have multiple smaller rooms with real bunks.That was before the last battle with the Resistance, when an X-wing had flown right into the habitation deck and wiped out a tenth of the crew. It had also wiped out most of their bedding; now that they’d mourned the loss of their crew mates, it was the bedding they missed. It would be another four months before the Finalizer could be down for repairs, and the habitation deck rebuilt, the insufficient heaters in the life support system reworked, the bedding replaced. The empty hangar, a hollowed-out reminder of the swath of TIE fighters they’d lost, would have to do, with not enough cots and not enough blankets and no sheets or pillows at all.

Hux shivered in his cot. Most of the other crew members shared cots, back to back or spooned together, sharing not only the meager cushioning and the scratchy tauntaun wool blankets but their body heat. Not everyone had even that; the lowest ranks huddled together on the floor, using each other’s stomachs or legs or arms for pillows. But Hux couldn't invite another person to share his cot; it could be seen as favoritism. It might humanize him to his troops. Couldn't have that. There was no one in the crew that was his equal.

At least, until today, he thought, an idea lighting in his mind as the hangar bay doors opened. The Knight of Ren that Supreme Leader Snoke had sent to join them hesitated in the doorway. He stepped in; the doors closed behind him. Even as his eyes adjusted to the renewed darkness, Hux could barely make him out, all in black against the black bulkhead. The tall, imposing figure moved uncertainly, trying not to step on anyone, and finally sunk into a corner of the room, sitting and watching.

Was he really going to try to sleep like that? Hux thought. It seemed so, after several minutes. Hux left his cot and made his way across the hangar. He crouched next to the Knight; the helmet moved slightly towards him, the only acknowledgment of his presence.

“You’re not seriously going to sleep sitting up,” Hux whispered.

“I don't have anywhere else to sleep.”

Hux wondered at this man, who was so immensely dangerous on the battlefield and so helpless in mundane life. “So kick someone lower than you out of their cot.”

“That would be extremely rude.”

Hux stifled a laugh. “Rude? This from the warrior known to incinerate his enemies’ corpses and keep their ashes?”

“There is a world of difference between how I treat enemies of the First Order and its soldiers. I will not take anything from these people. It is unbefitting someone of my position.” There was a lofty tone of judgment to his altered voice. Almost snobby.

Hux huffed. “Fine. You’re my equal, at least according to Snoke. You have nowhere else, and I am cold as fuck. Come share my cot.”

Somehow, the Knight grew even more still and silent.

Hux waved towards the sleeping, snoring, shivering masses. “This is the best we can do for now. This is the fleet, Knight of Ren. The front lines are not kind or comfortable. Adapt or die.”

The Knight stood up, bracing against the wall. “Lead on.”

Hux crossed the room again, the Knight in his wake. It was hard to think of him as a person, completely covered as he was. Hidden away. Hux reached his cot and turned, half expecting the Knight to be gone, he moved so silently. But no, he was there. Hux slid between the prickly gray blanket and the bare, plastic cot mattress. The hinges squeaked high and faint. He moved as far as he could without falling off. Those with cots quickly learned to stay balanced in their sleep. The Knight took his helmet off, with the small hiss of a releasing hydraulic. Hux couldn't get a really good look at him, but he got the impression of a young man, younger than he’d expected. The Knight took off his cloak and laid it over the top of the blanket, took off the restrictive belt upon which his saber hung, and laid on his back on the cot, the saber on the ground within reach. He didn't entirely fit, so he turned on his side towards Hux. The hinges complained louder, giving a little grind with every adjustment of his body.

Up close, Hux got a better look at his face in the darkness. Nice looking, almost boyish. His nose had been broken before. Long lashes, a smattering of freckles, and long black hair that could not possibly have been under a helmet all day. Hux was secretly pleased; he liked the idea of a handsome bunkmate. His breath smelled like tea. The image of the Knight lurking off to have a cup of tea before bed made him somehow seem more human. Hux found he could think of the Knight as belonging to his name now. Kylo.

“Which way should I sleep?” A furrow appeared between his eyes.

Hux considered debating the various positions with him, but opted to ask for what he wanted instead, and see what he could get away with. “Turn away from me, and I’ll sleep against your back. We’re about the same height.” To his satisfaction, Kylo obeyed and turned onto his side. Hux pressed the length of his body against Kylo’s, a flush of pleasure and heat blooming through him. It had been far too long since he’d touched another person. Too long in the isolation of command. He buried his nose against Kylo’s neck, not minding the soft hair that tickled him. He heard and felt Kylo’s sharp intake of breath. He didn't care. Kylo’s bare skin was soft and smelled like metal and ash and First Order-issue soap. He folded his arm under his head for a pillow, and wrapped his other arm around Kylo’s middle.

Kylo went very stiff. Hux nuzzled him under his ear and whispered, “Relax, Knight. We’ll both stay warmer. It’s ok to enjoy sharing bedspace, even if it is mostly utilitarian.”

He gave Kylo time to turn it over. He could almost feel the turmoil in the Knight’s mind. Finally his muscles relaxed, and he said, “Ok.” He wriggled minutely to press against Hux, and the friction of the Knight’s ass moving against his crotch couldn't help but arouse him. He fit so perfectly, so slender and long limbed. Hux stroked his chest with his free hand, and was pleased to note when Kylo’s breath sped up, when the faintest of shudders went through him. Good; Kylo was enjoying being touched, too.

And was WARM. Hux let out a small noise of pleasure. “Stars, but you put off a lot of heat.”

“So I’ve been told.” A few beats later, Kylo said, “Is - is that your belt, or -”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“I hope you don't mind. I don't expect you to do anything about it. Not here, where there is not a whit of privacy.” He said nothing about what he might try to do with the Knight when they could find a moment alone. If there was anything like alone time on a ship like this, even for its general.

“Um. Ok.”

Hux moved his hand lower, to Kylo’s stomach. “Are you in a similar state, by chance?”

Kylo grabbed his hand and moved it back to his chest. “Don't. … Sort of, yes, but don't touch me.”

“I’m touching you plenty.”

“Don't. Put. Your hand. Any lower.”

Hux smiled against his neck. “I won't.”

Kylo relaxed, and Hux laid still, soaking up his body heat and the sheer enjoyment of being aroused at someone’s touch. As he fell asleep, he realized that, for the first time in many months, he was actually warm.


End file.
